Isle of Behemoth
by Cryoxe
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP Shinji and Rei are stuck on an island all alone, they must work together to survive in the wild. While also getting to know more about each other. SR
1. Chapter 1

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter one: **Arrival

**Summary:** Shinji and Rei are stuck on an island and must learn to survive but to do this they will have to work together and help each other. Also how will Shinji get along with Rei once her hormones start kicking in? SxR

Broken remnants of machinery from a plane lay in the ocean sea. Along with the corpses of it's passengers. All of then except two. Shinji and Rei were fortunate enough to have washed ashore on an island. But everyone else was not so lucky, it was a good thing that only Nerv personnel were aboard the plan.

The destination they had being going was to the United States to pickup the sixth child. No one else went since they thought it would be good if the pilots became more acquainted with the new one. All except Asuka who thought she was to good to go.

The first thing Shinji did when he washed ashore was cough. He coughed and spat up a lot of water and even more when he woke up. He looked around and was startled to see Rei who was not moving. Shinji feared the worst but soon realized that she wasn't dead...at least not yet.

So the third child began to push, trying to remove the water from her body, after a while with no success he without hesitation began to give her CPR.

Soon after he received a response when Rei let out a gasp.

"Rei, are you alright!!!?" he immediately said, disregarding to call her by her last name as it seemed that it was only appropriate since they were stuck on an island.

"Shinji...yes I am fine"

"Oh thank god!!!" he cried out and he hugged her.

"What happened?" the red eyed girl inquired.

That's when Shinji realized what had happened. "Our plane...crashed..." he said in a sad tone.

"I see...Are there any other survivors?" Rei then felt something she was not use to...fear. She was scared because she had never been like this before, sure she had to fend for herself but never out in nature.

"I am not sure" his voice had a disappointed tone in it.

She gave no response.

Shinji hugged her once more and wept.

"I was...so afraid..that you had died Rei!!!" he said in an outburst. "I can't survive on my own"

"Why are you crying?" her words had a sympathetic hint in them.

"I didn't want you to die" he said sobbing. Even that was enough to make her blush.

He sat there and then wiped his face, he knew he couldn't give up, he knew he had to be strong, if not for himself at least for Rei.

"I guess...the only thing we can do now...is try to find shelter" he picked himself off the ground.

"That would be most wise" was Rei's reply.

The two got up and began to explore the island in search of shelter. But the whole way there Shinji felt awkward.

Here he was, all alone with Rei Ayanami. A girl who he had saved twice. A girl who he had made smile. A girl who he had seen nude. A girl who had given her life for his. A girl who he watched for no reason. A girl who was controlled by his father. A girl that was raised by his father. A girl who had nothing much to live for. And she had no memory of what happened. The only thing she knew was to be very polite, formal, fight Angels and to be loyal to Gendo Ikari and to Nerv.

He felt awkward because all the things that have happened and now they were stuck together on an island, he felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her until she could remember, because he knew if she would, it would make there stay a lot more easier.

He figured that was the reason, either that or he was just still upset about the little being stranded on an island, having to defend for yourself scenario.

They continued there walk and all the while taking in the scenery of the island.

It was a magnificent piece of land, tall trees, cool air, green grass, fresh air. The kind of place that just kinda made you happy to be alive. It was actually a paradise.

They walked into the heartland of the isle. An area where the forest was thick, and filled with possible danger.

Along the way Shinji picked up various rocks, seeing as they could be useful as a tool later.

It was a good idea that early in childhood, Shinji was interested in how to survive in the wild, but he only knew simple basic things, but it was enough that it should keep them alive.

He knew how to make fire, cook, what kind of herbs are good for medicines and soaps and what kind of berries and other foods were edible.

Rei on the other hand was educated in almost everything except for this.

All she knew was that they needed a place to stay, sleep and eat.

Shinji looked up into the trees. Some of the trees had bananas growing from it, some where homes for birds and such.

On the ground not much was to be found, occasionally some insects and on one occasion Shinji thought he saw a snake.

"Look...A cave!!!!" Shinji shouted happily.

The two approached it and Shinji stopped for a moment and wiped away some moss that was growing on it.

On the inside the cave was roomy, dry and warm. They stood there in the middle of the cave and Shinji turned to Rei and said with a big smile.

"Looks like we found a place to stay!" Rei felt slightly happy to see how happy he was but at the same time she wondered why he was so happy.

"Yes, this is suitable" was all she said.

Shinji placed all the rocks on the ground.

"Next will need something to sleep on...back near shore there were palm trees, I could collect the leaves and try to weave them together to make a bed" he grabbed Rei's hand and ran out of the cave.

They made it to the shore in no time and sure enough there were palm tree leaves already on the ground.

"Shinji may I inquire to why you seem so happy given our current situation" Rei spoke which was piratically a blessing unto itself.

"I guess because it seems now that I have another purpose besides Eva and that I don't have to be around my father" he said it with a smile.

"What is your other purpose and if you wish to be away from your father why don't you simply stop piloting the Eva" Shinji was happy to see her curiosity.

"Well my other purpose would have to be that I have to take care of myself and you, were all alone and it makes me feel useful that I have another responsibility besides piloting, and for your second question I can't stop piloting Eva, even though we haven't fought any more Angels, It's my responsibility as well to pilot" Shinji nearly said all of that without taking a breath.

"I see" and Rei walked over near the shore.

Shinji continued picking up the leaves until he couldn't hold anymore.

"Perhaps this would be of some use to _us_" the first child said as she held up a large backpack that obviously had things in it.

Shinji dropped all of the leaves.

"Wow Rei, good job!!!!!!!!" he took the backpack, leaving Rei with a nice feeling as she took his praise in.

He opened it to find many large blankets and a first aid kit.

"Wow where in the world did you find this!!!!?" he couldn't contain himself.

"Over near the shoreline" was her simple reply.

Shinji walked and looked to see a small container of gasoline, a bucket and axe that just happened to have washed up on shore, along with several miscellaneous things what was even better was that no water had gotten into the gas container.

"These supplies must have been in case of an emergency" Shinji stated the obvious.

He gathered up the items and they walked back to the cave.

"Thanks again Rei, your a lifesaver, if you hadn't of found those we might have been up all night freezing or something" this made the pale skinned girl blush.

"Thank you" was her mere reply.

"Don't be so formal, give yourself a pat on the back" Rei did not understand.

Shinji lay the blankets down on the ground, making sure to have them on top of each other.

"We can use these as a bed, won't be much but it will provide comfort...and now all we need is a fire and some food" Shinji took the axe and he and Rei headed out to fetch some wood and food.

They found a tree and Shinji spent nearly all of his energy beating the living crap out of it with the axe until he finally had several logs and sore muscles.

He picked up the logs and brought them back to the cave. And stepped outside again and walked around some bushes which appeared to have fresh, ripe berries growing from them.

"Do you like berries Rei?" he asked

"I have never ate them"

"Here, try it" Shinji handed her a berry.

Rei ate it slowly and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Do you like them?" the third child questioned.

"Yes, they're taste is sweet, I have never had something like this"

"What do you usually eat?" he could almost guess the answer.

"My daily diet consists of vegetables and water" thats when Shinji realized that they had no water.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something" he gave the food to Rei and took the bucket and searched for a spring or oasis or anything that had fresh water.

Luckily after a half hour they did stumble upon a large lake which was full of fresh water, he filled the bucket to the brim and tried to carry it back, all the while trying to ignore all the bugs which he knew must have been crawling around and perhaps on him.

When they arrived back at the cave Shinji set the bucket down and gathered the logs together, then carefully poured some gas on them and then began the tiring task of trying to make a fire.

He took to rocks and began to bang them together near the wood, all the time hoping that he wouldn't catch on fire and eventually, thanks to the gas a small spark hit the wood and a fire was born.

"There this should keep us warm" and he took the food from Rei and placed them on a separate log which he split into two and divided up the food and handed her a piece of log with food. "Eat up" he said with a now tired tone in his voice.

"Thank you" The girl said in appreciation.

"Nonsense if anyone should be thanked it should be you, without you finding that backpack we would of never been able to survive, I'm the one who should thank you" this made the quiet girl blush even more.

After they ate Shinji began to hack away at a log, he scooped out a large section, so they could use it to store food.

But one thing stood in his mind. If he was to survive he would need to hunt animals, if not only for the meat but also so him and Rei could have something to keep them warm and perhaps even something to wear encase they were stuck on the island for a long period of time

The sun went down and the two felt the effects of fatigue taking a toll on their bodies. Also something that Rei made a mental note about was how it had been sometime since she had taken her so called _"Shot"_ it was a thing that she only had to take every few months. It was so she could go and blossom into woman hood without having to suffer through puberty.

But her body demanded sleep and in the darkness of night she stripped herself of her clothing, putting it in a safe place and lay down on the blankets close to Shinji so they could stay warm and not freeze but something popped into his mind as Rei lay next to him.

"Rei, what's that poking into my back?" he asked.

"My breasts" she said shamelessly.

"Rei are you naked?" came his other question.

"Yes" and now Shinji had to battle away the fiercest beast of them all...his hard on. But it was soon all taken care of as he just kept thinking about how we would have to fight animals and what all could be on the island and soon he was asleep.

One thing Rei had learned as well was that her _"Shots"_ were what were keeping her from having dreams as well as a weird side effect because the whole night all she could dream about was being pinned down on the ground in the girl's locker room in Nerv by Shinji.

That would certainly give her something to talk about the next morning.

**AU: **ZOMG 2283 WORDS lol things seem to be getting better, well how was the first chapter? Anyone have any ideas on how I could get a good Waff scene in the second chapter? Any ideas are welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By:**ninetyninenails

**Chapter Two**: Dreamy

**AU: **This chapter gets kinda limey

Rei woke and sat at up. She looked around at her surroundings and blinked a few times.

The pale skinned girl was confused.

She could of sworn that a few seconds ago that she was in the girl's locker room at Nerv and that Shinji was doing unspeakable things to her.

But soon she realized what she experienced was called a dream...But it was so real.

_**DREAM**_

Rei was on the ground, her arms were pinned by Shinji and she was in her underwear.

Shinji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_Your so beautiful"_ he whispered into her ear and he began to undress her.

"_Shinji...I'm embarrassed" _Rei tried to protest.

"_Why, it's not like this is the first time I've seen you naked"_

"_I am embarrassed!" _she shrieked as she felt his touch.

Rei let out a moan. Her eyes were full of tears and her face was red with blushing. And she loved every second of it.

The next thing she remembered was becoming one with Shinji but it was more than just that. Something about defining it as just becoming one was not correct.

_**END OF DREAM**_

And there she sat.

Her heart was beating fast and she looked over at Shinji who was still sleeping.

She felt curious about feelings and emotions.

After a while of digging through her mind, she noticed Shinji began to stir.

"Good morning, Rei" he said smiling.

"..Good morning Shinji" Shinji could tell something was different. Rei seemed to be shaken up but she didn't notice that she was expressing it.

"Is there something wrong Rei?" he asked the first child.

"I feel odd" she exclaimed.

"How so?" Rei could feel herself heating up from embarrassment from the dream.

"I had a dream" her mind has vivid images of the dream circulating.

"What was the dream about?" Shinji was confused to why Rei seemed different.

"It was about intercourse...but in the dream I felt embarrassed" After saying that Rei felt nervous and scared and wondered why she felt so scared.

"Well that seems normal" Shinji admitted and soon he realized that Rei had just said _intercourse_.

"INTERCOURSE!!!!" Shinji was now back against the wall of the cave panting and sweating.

"Is that wrong?" Rei innocently asked him.

"No but it's something that I wouldn't expect from you" he answered quickly.

"Why is that?" the blue haired girl questioned.

"Well its...just ah-you always seem so withdrawn from everything, you seem mysterious because no one other than my father really knows much about you...your different from everyone else...your interesting" but after hearing what he just said Shinji quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Is that why you look at me during class?" she said quickly.

"...Yeah..." and there was a weird moment between the two. Rei felt her body temperature rise but the reason escaped her, she wasn't sick or becoming sick.

"I am going to go bathe now" she declared.

"Since your going to bathe I can take your clothes and wash them" Shinji volunteered.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness and often feel that I do not properly express my thanks but that is only because I do not know how to properly do so, it is not out of disrespect"

"Well Rei if your interested sometime I can teach you words that can help you express the way you are feeling and any thing else that your interested in" Shinji smiled at her afterwards.

"Yes I would enjoy that" Rei replied by giving him a faint smile.

The pair stepped out of the cave and walked to the shoreline, where Rei planned on taking a bath.

Rei stripped herself of her clothing without modesty and folded her clothing but once she reached up to hand Shinji her clothes she became embarrassed as she vividly remembered her dream and as soon as he took her clothes she went into the water as fast as possible and began to swim.

Shinji just stood there with a confused look on his face as the young girl swam off. But soon he snapped back to his senses and began to stroll down the beach looking for a proper sized rock in which to wash Rei's clothes and soon enough he was busy washing her top but something caught his eye as he was washing.

Rei's underwear...she was gone off swimming and he was all alone with her most intimate of apparel. Now was the time that distinguished Shinji from being a normal horny teenager to a dirty filthy pervert.

Times like this made him happy that there were large crabs that hiked across the sands but nonetheless still scared out of his skin.

He quickly took Rei's garments and fled across the beach, one part of his brain wanting not to get pinched by the crab and the other thinking about how soft Rei's panties were in his hand.

As he finished washing her clothes he just realized that they had no towels, what was she going to dry off with more importantly what was going to keep her supple naked body away from his hungry eyes.

He quickly finished up the clothes and lay them on a large boulder to dry in the sun while he scurried the island looking for a good sized leaf, some strong, long grass and a large coconut.

He eventually found these items as he calmed down and took the time to actually look.

Shinji found some seaweed that had washed up on shore and took some leaves and entwined them with the seaweed to make a loin cloth of sorts one for her and him and the he had to try to figure out how big Rei's breasts were so he could get a big enough sized coconut, hollow it out and make a bra for her.

After a while he stopped looking and just took one and began to beat it on a rock, hoping it would split in half. Next came the harder part, he took his bare hands and began to hollow out the coconut.

After he was done and inspected his work he noticed a pale naked beauty patrolling the shore. As she approached Shinji looked away and began to try to tell her what he had done.

"R-Rei your clothes are d-drying over there and I made you something to w-wear in the meantime" he couldn't help his words but she understood.

"Thank you" and she quickly put on the clothes.

"Does it fit okay?" he asked as he attempted to look.

"Yes" was her simple reply.

"Is it comfortable?" the third child asked again.

"Yes" came her answer again.

"Good, I'm glad I'm going to get cleaned up too" he announced.

"While you do that I will make us something to eat, will you eat fish?" Her words felt like heaven to him.

"Of course, thank you so much Rei, you sure are a lifesaver" Rei blushed at his praising.

About half an hour later the two were back in the cave and Shinji was enjoying a nicely grilled fish.

"Ah this is so delicious, thank you again Rei for the food" Shinji was on the verge of tears.

"It is the least I can do" Rei looked down and smiled politely.

"I love it nonetheless" and Shinji took another bite of the fish.

_Love_

Love was something Rei didn't know, that word was unknown to her.

"Shinji...what is love?"

**AU:** Well there is chapter two, chapter three may just be a little more romantic, we'll have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Island of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Three: **Beneath her Silhouette

"_Shinji...what is love"_

"...Well Rei I guess there's many different forms of love...There's romantic love, friendly love, parental love...but in society the term love is used to define romantic love, which from what I know and seen is a strong mutual attraction to another person...sorry but I don't know much...I guess neither of us were ever shown much love" and with that Shinji gave off a fake laugh.

"I think I understand" Rei said.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat, could you make a fire?" Shinji requested.

"Yes" was her gentle reply.

"You know Rei, I wouldn't want to be stuck on an island with anybody else but you!" he said happily. And Rei just blushed as she felt her stomach tingle with fuzz.

And with that Shinji exited the cave in search of food. While Rei's mind drifted off.

"_Shinji, he seems happy...being around him also makes me happy...he's sensitive and kind...it's hard to believe that he is the Commander's son, when I'm with Shinji I feel relaxed, I am able to put my guard down...He makes me feel different, not like myself..."_ Rei snapped out of her thoughts and gathered some logs and began to make a fire.

Shinji roamed the island with long sharpened stick and a wooden bowl that he had made. The first child crawled up trees to retrieve the delectable fruits and jabbed his stick into the waters to retrieve fish after his attempts he was eventually successful and began to hurry back to the cave in fear of the fish would start to rot.

"I'm back" Shinji called out as his running came to a stop. Shinji placed the fish down on a clean, smooth log and took a sharpened stick and was going to cut the fish open when he noticed Rei was already doing the same.

"Thanks Rei" he told her while wearing a smile. She just blushed and gave him a small smile as well. Shinji then went on and started making Rei's food, he cut them evenly and arranged them on a smooth, clean piece of wood and topped it off by taking mixed leftover fruits and making a very delicious juice.

Rei took a cup, which had been hand crafted out of wood by Shinji. And drank some of the juice. The taste was something she had never experienced before and she liked it. She looked at Shinji and smiled.

"Never had juice have you Rei?" he asked but he already knew the answer the question was simply for amusement.

"No, I find it to be very good" she quickly drank some more.

Shinji just smiled and said "Good"

After they were done eating they were left with nothing but spare time so Shinji came up with an idea, start a conversation.

"So, what do you think all the other's are doing?"

"Looking for us" was her short reply.

"Think it'll take long for them to find us?" he questioned.

"Probably not, I'm sure the commander will try anything to find us" she retorted.

"If we weren't pilots who knows how long we would be here" the first child stated.

"...The weather has been very nice..." Rei actually made an observation.

"Yeah and we've had no problem finding resources...I bet Asuka is already mad that Misato is worried about us and not her" Shinji laughed.

Rei smiled and then experienced something new. Humor. The blue haired girl actually giggled a little.

Shinji eye's grew to the size of watermelons.

"Rei, did you just laugh!!!!!?"

"Yes, I believe so, why?" Rei was innocently confused.

"I've never seen or heard you laugh before" he was still in disbelief.

"Neither have I, It was sudden and I couldn't control it, It felt like a sudden urge of joy" Shinji began laughing.

"You...laughed...because you know...it's true!!!!!!" he fell over from laughter.

"Yes, because that is what she would do, to not see that happen would seem unnatural" that only made him laugh more.

"Ah Rei, I like being around you...so unknowing of human emotions and feelings...it's cute" Shinji commented and Rei blushed.

"It seems the more you speak to me the more my body reacts in unknown ways" Rei told him.

"How's that?" he questioned.

"When I'm around you I feel at ease and relaxed, more comfortable then I am usually when I'm around other people, around you my body temperature changes and my stomach sometimes feels warm and it tingles" Rei explained.

"I feel the same way but also nervous... " he replied.

"Do I intimidate you?" she asked.

"In a way yes, but that's because I've never met someone like you, your different but that's also why I like being around you Rei" he answered her.

Rei looked away and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask you, did you get enough to eat?" his voice held something else Rei was unknown to but liked, concern.

"Yes, thank you it was very good" she responded quickly.

"Then how about we get some rest, it's pretty late" Shinji suggested. Rei just nodded and Shinji set up their sleeping arrangements. He had even managed to build a sort of wall to block the entrance to the cave.

Shinji made a small fire, and opened the entrance wall a little as to let the smoke have an escape. But as he moved the entrance wall, a bright blue flash of lightning whizzed passed his eyes and the echoing sound of thunder could be hear and almost instantaneously rain followed and the entrance wall became wet and soggy and small drops of water fell from its wooden body.

"It's raining" Shinji stated. Rei was just sitting up.

The rain wasn't normal rain either, it wasn't a humid warm storm, the rain was cold and soon the whole island's temperature changed and it became cold quickly.

The cave was dark, wet and cold. Shinji was laying down but as he was becoming comfortable and relaxed, he noticed Rei was sitting up and shivering. He carefully got up and sat down next to her and took the cold girl in his arms.

"It's alright Rei..." he softly said.

"I dislike storms" she whimpered.

He began to stroke her head.

"You know, I've always thought what it would be like...holding you this close" he whispered into her ear. Rei let out a weak moan and rested easily in his embrace.

"Shinji..." and the fragile girl fell asleep, warm outside and inside.

And once again she dreamed.

_**DREAM**_

_Rei was injured and was being carried out on a bed, she was ordered to pilot Evangelion unit 0-1 for the new pilot refused. She knew she in her current condition wouldn't be able to pilot very effectively but_ it was an order.

_She passed by the new pilot who just looked at her. He was the Commander's son, Shinji Ikari. She held the Commander very close and trusted him..._

"_Aren't you scared Rei..." Shinji asked her as they were on the escalator._

"_Don't you have faith in your father's work?" she asked._

"_No! How can I ever trust him again after what he's did to me?" and as he said that Rei turned around and slapped him._

_Rei was struck by a particle beam by the fifth Angel. Her entry plug ejected and soon her vision came too only to see Shinji with a look of worry on his face, crying and him franticly asking if she was okay and he smiled._

"_Try smiling" and she did just that._

_Rei was then saving Shinji's life by sacrificing her own. She self destructed her Evangelion._

_Rei then saw herself having a real dream._

_She was sitting on top of a hill with Shinji, their Evangelions were behind them and they were sitting under the moon and stars, talking and Rei was happy and her voice held emotion and after they were done talking. Shinji made an advance and sat closer to her, all she could do was blush._

_**END OF DREAM**_

_Rei knew and recalled all of them except the last one as memories. She felt a sudden shock and realization inside of her. She now knew that she had died and she was able to recall her past experiences and she knew it in her heart that it was all true, only problem was that she was still sleeping. _

**AU: **There's chapter three. Any help on how I could better mold Rei's character would be a big help. And who knows perhaps the next chapter will be the last. Any suggestions on how to improve my story are always welcomed. After this I may make a few waffy SxR oneshots and maybe even some SxA ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter: **Four

**AU: **This chapter contains extreme sexual situations and is rated M not really lemony but very close.

Rei lay happily snuggled up to Shinji sleeping.

Her eyes lazily opened.

She then tried to gather her thoughts. She felt very warm and safe...she felt happy.

The pale skinned girl then looked to see why she was so warm.

It soon became obvious.

It was because she was clinging to Shinji the whole night.

Rei sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Rei" greeted a familiar voice.

She looked at Shinji and soon all her thoughts began to reassemble.

The girl automatically smiled and blushed at the same time as she looked at Shinji. Her thoughts almost overwhelming her.

"Good morning...Shinji" she replied.

"Is something the matter...you seem like your staring off into space Rei" he asked.

"Shinji...I have died before, haven't I?" she answered in the form of a question.

"Yeah but...your not suppose to know that since you died" he said quickly.

"Yes...but more some reason I know, I died when I was little and when I was saving you" she said.

"You...can really recall everything?" Shinji was practically panicking

"Yes...everything is very vivid" Rei's eyes began to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" his voice held sympathy and concern.

"I am not sure..I can't stop" Rei's ember eyes filled and overflowed with the liquid Nothing she could would stop it.

Shinji embraced her and began to catch the tears that ran down her cheek.

"Thank you" the first child cried out.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"For always being by my side" and soon her tears began to let up.

"Thank you for everything Rei...I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise I won't let anything hurt you" and he smiled and she just lightly blushed.

"Shinji...would you like to kiss?" she embarrassingly asked.

"As long as your comfortable with it" he told her.

She couldn't stop blushing, let alone look Shinji in the eyes.

Rei leaned in and their eyes met and slowly they kissed.

The red eyed girl felt every muscle in her body relax. It was an unexplainable feeling. Kinda like a jolt of electricity surging through their bodies.

And soon it ended.

"That was nice" she mused.

Shinji was at a loss for words... until the more perverted side of him came up with an idea.

"Rei, would you like to play Truth or Dare?" Shinji asked.

"What is Truth or Dare?" she innocently questioned.

"It's a simple game one person goes first and asks the person truth or dare, they answer with truth or dare, if it's truth the other person asks them a question and the other person must answer it truthfully or if they pick dare then the other person has to tell them to do something" He explained the best he could.

"Okay, will you go first then?" Shinji was shocked by her reply.

"Okay...truth or dare" he waited anxiously for her response.

"Dare" was the words that escaped her mouth.

"I dare you to let me kiss you again" he felt like a pervert for asking so suddenly, little did he know what else was going to happen.

"Okay" and Shinji leaned forward and they shared another intimate sweet kiss.

"Your turn" Shinji said as his heart raced wondering what she would do.

"Truth or dare" Shinji was almost panicking.

"D-dare" he slightly studdered.

"I want you to rub my shoulders" and Shinji got behind her and began to rub her shoulders, causing her to blush with pleasure.

"Alright Rei, truth or dare?" Shinji's heart still racing.

"Dare"

"...I want you to...strip down to your underwear" he said with a big blush.

Rei did as commanded, soon all she was wearing was a bra and panties.

Shinji looked at her perfect body.

Such slender shoulders...perky ample breasts...cute little tummy...shapely hips...adorable little butt...flawless legs and thighs...the small forbidden and enticing area which lay between her flawless legs and thighs...perfect ankles to support dainty feet.

"Truth or dare"

"Uh-truth" he said as quick as possible.

"Why did you have me take off my clothes" she pondered.

"Because I wanted to see you partially naked, because I find you very attractive and beautiful" he said in one breath... "Okay truth or dare"

"Dare" she bellowed.

"Let me touch your legs" he was anxious.

Shinji began near her ankle feeling it carefully and subtly working his way up.

Eventually he was high up her leg and was rubbing her inner thigh.

Rei's breathing was becoming labored and was almost panting. She didn't know why she felt like this. Her body feeling warmer and warmer. Not wanting his hand to leave.

Shinji could feel the heat coming off her flower. The closer he got the more it just fueled each other's crazy hormones.

Rei began to moan and was not about to even try to stop Shinji.

Her heart racing and her mouth giving out soft gentle moans.

She had never felt anything so pleasurable.

Shinji continued moving ever so slowly getting a little closer to her most private area.

The two felt dizzy as this continued.

Rei's moans becoming louder, wanting him to touch her more.

"Shinji...touch my breasts" she pleaded.

And with his free hand Shinji placed it on her left breast.

He was amazed how her bra stretched and covered her soft breast. He slowly began to trace the shape with one of his fingers, teasing her more and more.

He began to gently knead and grope her.

It was slow sexual torture.

But they eventually stopped and the two were both shaking very badly.

"I'm sorry Rei I-" he tried to apologize.

"It's okay Shinji, I liked it I never felt something like that before" she explained.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes...I don't know much about human sexuality but I think I understand more now...That was a very pleasurable experience.

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked her.

"Will you hold me for a little while?" her words were sincere and loving.

"Of course" and she cuddled up with him.

"You have nice hands" Rei mused and Shinji laughed a little.

But as they were enjoying themselves a loud noise echoed through the island causing the stereotypical large amount of birds to suddenly fly off.

"What was that?" Shinji said quickly.

**AU:** And there is chapter four. Next chapter I think I'll have Shinji and Rei get rescued and see how their experience on the island changes the way they lived in society.


	5. Chapter 5

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Five: **Adrift In A Sea of Clarity

Shinji and Rei both ran out of the cave quickly only to see and hear the giant roaring Nerv Helicopters.

"Oh my god, they're alive!!!!!" Misato exclaimed from inside the copter while tears ran down her face.

"Looks like we're going home" Shinji said to Rei with a big grin on his face. Rei smiled in relief.

And as the helicopters landed the pair soon became horrified as a large trail of dust and sand seemed to be headed straight at them but thankfully it was just Misato running super mega ultra fast.

Misato just stood there looking at them in disbelief and then hugged them and began to sob.

"How in the hell are you two still alive!!!?" she asked very quickly.

"We just survived" Shinji said finding it hard to try and explain.

Misato glanced over at Rei.

"Shinji found us shelter, food and water and with that we were able to survive" Rei said.

"I'm just glad you two aren't dead!" and Misato began crying again.

"Uh Misato shouldn't we be getting rescued?" Shinji questioned.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS...your right lets get going!" she said in an angry and then happy tone.

They then began walking back and got into a large helicopter. Luckily it was equipped with a large back area that was heavily soundproofed. The three sat down together in the back.

"Was it hard living alone on that island?" Misato began with her barrage of questions.

"Kinda, at first I was scared but after we had food, shelter and water I felt a lot better" Shinji answered.

"How was it for you Rei?" she asked.

"Not knowing if we would have enough necessities made living uncertain but thanks to Shinji we were able to survive" she answered politely.

"How did you two get along?" the purple haired vixen asked.

"...Very well" Rei answered with a smile and slight blush.

"What happened!!!!?" she said right after Rei answered in shock.

"Well while on the island me and Rei just got closer" Shinji said unknowingly making Misato think wrong ideas.

"Major...I have died twice before correct?" Rei asked.

"How did you find out!!!!!!!?" she was astonished.

"I remembered" the Angelic girl said.

"Remembered what?" the hourglass figured women asked.

"Everything" her soft voice said.

"How!!!!!!???" still in astonishment.

"I'm not sure" was Rei's reply.

"We can't let Commander Ikari find out, if he finds out who knows what will happen!!!!!" she strongly said.

"Yes I know" Rei acknowledged.

"Uh-Rei, I was wondering if...well when we get back home if maybe...tomorrow if your not too busy if you'd like to come see a movie with me?" Shinji staggered as the question had been burning his thoughts for quite some time.

"Yes that sounds very nice, thank you" was her answer.

"Oh my god, Shinji did you just ask Rei out!!!!?" Misato was astonished once again.

"All I did was ask her to come see a movie with me!" he tried to persuade her.

"What does ask out mean?" Rei butted in.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll explain it and some other things to you tomorrow" Misato told her while winking.

And as the questions dwindled down they were left with comfortable silence and a nice view of a redish orange sun casting light upon what seemed like endless miles of clear blue water. In no time they were asleep.

Hours later Shinji was woken up and exited the helicopter and got into a car and they drove home.

But back at the apartment a grumpy Asuka pranced around in a pissed off mood.

"Stupid Shinji and Rei crashing...it was probably Shinji who caused them to crash that stupid baka hentai!" Asuka kicked an empty beer can that lay on the ground and reached into the fridge and got some orange juice and quickly drank it. And deep down she knew she was only mad because she missed him.

Even while getting ready for bed all she could do is mutter about how stupid and how much she hated Shinji.

Hours after Asuka had fallen asleep Misato and Shinji carefully and quietly made there way inside the dark and silent apartment.

He made his way to the bed where he almost instantaneously fell asleep. The only thing he could think about before he went to bed was Rei and the fact that he needed to shower in the morning.

The next morning he was greeted to the smell of a burnt Misato made breakfast and the usual complaining from Asuka which sounded like music to his ears.

He then slumped out of bed and made his way outside there he was greeted by an angry/sad/relieved German girl.

"So baka Shinji and the doll were able to make it on there own" Asuka greeted him trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Good morning...Asuka" he greeted her.

"Oh shut up!" she screamed as she quickly turned around and stormed off to her room, unable to hide her tears anymore.

"Asuka is still the same" he commented.

"I wouldn't be too certain on that" Misato replied,

Shinji just shook it off and continued his way to the bathroom to bathe.

He emerged several minutes later feeling like a million bucks.

"You guys have sync tests today" Misato called out.

"What about the sixth child?" he pondered.

"He will be staying in the U.S. and at the North American branch of Nerv" Misato explained.

Shinji didn't respond.

"Come on Asuka you guys have sync tests today" she yelled.

"I'll go on my own!!!!!" Asuka screamed back.

"What's wrong with her?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know...come on let's go" Misato said and the two left.

**AU: **Sorry for the ooc, rushness, and the shortness also seems like this is going to evolve into a love triangle of sorts only problem I have no clue how to flesh it out and make it better so ideas would be helpful (I also now crown myself official idea whore)


	6. Chapter 6

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Five: **Friction

Shinji entered Nerv and got changed.

As he walked down the long halls of the building he ran into Rei.

He noticed she seemed much different, she was more cleaner and looked more radiant, angelic like and she smelled much nicer than before, as being stuck on an island there was deodorant and bathing in the cold water wasn't exactly the best way to get and stay clean and fresh, also her hair it had grown just a little bit and he was surprised that she hadn't gotten cut.

"Good morning Rei, how are you?" he greeted.

She politely got up, smiled and replied.

"Good morning Shinji, I am doing well, I take it you are also well?"

"Yeah I'm doing well, I noticed that your hair is a little longer, it looks nice on you" he commented.

Rei looked away and blushed as she thought about his compliment but she knew she had to snap out of it.

"Thank you...we should get going" and the pair began walking down to their Evas.

Immediately they spotted Asuka who didn't look to happy.

"_Why do they look so happy...baka Shinji and useless doll..."_ Asuka thought to herself and she looked away as the sight of them made her blood boil.

"All right we will begin the tests now" Ritsuko's voice bellowed and the three of them got into their designated Evas.

"So how's it look?" Misato asked.

"Shinji and Rei are both up fifteen points as Asuka seems to have dropped eight points" Ritsuko observed.

Misato laughed but then sighed.

"What's wrong?" the blond Doctor asked.

"I think I know why Shinji and Rei's points are up and Asuka's are down" Misato's voice couldn't hint enough.

"And why is that exactly?" Ritsuko asked not catching on at first.

Misato just gave her a look that said everything.

"You don't mean..." Ritsuko was interrupted

"Yep, its obvious...while I was in the helicopter with Shinji and Rei I fisted noticed that Shinji and Rei had begun calling each other by their fist names that was the first clue, second Rei seemed more open and happier, third Shinji invited Rei to see a movie, and what topped it all off is the fact Rei has now become aware of her previous bodies and of her deaths" Misato intensively explained.

Ritsuko's mouth was at the floor in disbelief.

"I never thought Shinji would be able to make Rei more human" Ritsuko commented.

"Yeah, she really likes Shinji...I even think she likes him more than she liked the Commander" Misato jokingly said.

"All right you guys are done" Ritsuko called out.

Almost immediately Asuka was outside waiting for Shinji and Rei.

"All right what exactly happened between you two, why is wondergirl so damn smug" Asuka viciously attacked.

"We just grew closer...being alone on that island we got to spend a lot of time together and we kissed a couple times...I also kinda got to touch Rei's legs while we were playing Truth or Dare and things got a little carried away and I began to touch Rei's chest a little...it was just harmless exploration" Shinji tried his best to explain.

He then felt a sharp pain as Asuka's hand connected with his cheek.

Shinji looked at the now crying red head in shock.

"STUPID..." and Asuka fell to the ground sobbing.

Shinji then got down beside her and placed his hands on her.

"Don't touch me!!!!!!" she barked and threw him off her.

"What's wrong?" he innocently asked.

"What's wrong!!!?...I wanted to be the one you cared about most...I wanted you to hold me close to your heart...I just wanted you to care about me..." Asuka sobbed.

"Don't cry I care about you...it's just you've always despised me and Rei so I just tried not to anger you or make you upset...Please try and understand..." he tried to let her down easily.

"I understand..." the German girl muttered.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah...I'm sorry" Asuka apologized.

"Me too..." he said in return.

After Misato talked to Asuka she came back and told Shinji and Rei that they were leaving.

Shinji turned to Rei.

"I'm sorry about Asuka..." Shinji tried to apologize.

"There is no reason to apologize to me..." Rei spoke.

"I don't want to make you sad o angry" he said again.

"I have no quarrels with you Shinji...Asuka just needs some friendship and she is jealous of me and you" Rei said.

"I'm glad you understand...Do you still want to go see a movie?" the boy asked.

"As long as you want to see one as well" the angelic beauty said.

"Then shall we go?" Shinji asked smiling.

Rei returned the smile and without a word they left.

They walked to a nearby theater and took a look at what was playing.

Ironically Rei wished to see a science fiction movie.

Shinji agreed.

Minutes later they were in a cool dark screening room. They took their seats and as the lights began to go dimmer and dimmer Shinji couldn't help but notice all the couples in the room holding hands.

He looked at Rei to see she was looking at the screen with a focused look on her face.

Shinji mentally laughed on the inside and they began to watch the movie.

The movie was interesting to say the least, one of the most violent Shinji had ever seen.

It told the story of an Alien hunter who would hunt down people on Earth and kill them in fantastical ways, most of which involve the peeling of skin or the ripping of limbs and the story line wasn't too bad either.

Shinji made a glance down to Rei and she seemed to actually enjoy the movie.

As Shinji glanced back he was greeted with the Alien hunter jamming his hand which was covered with a metal gauntlet with weird claw like knives on them through a person's body and brutality ripping the person's body in two like it was a piece of paper.

After the movie was over the pair walked out.

"Did you enjoy the movie Rei?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes, it was very intriguing" she replied.

And after some time Shinji spoke up.

"Rei...would it be alright if I walked you home?" he hoped she would say yes.

"I would enjoy that" her soft voice echoed.

They walked down the dark and lonely streets of Tokyo-3.

Rei's face burned with warmth for some reason. Time passed by quickly and nothing was said.

They walked close together and the black dark roads seemed to be illuminated by moonlight the time passed but finally Rei spoke up.

"Shinji...if it's alright I'd like for us to spend some time and look up at the moon" Rei said with all her heart.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Shinji and replied.

Before they knew it they were sitting on top of a hill and staring up at the full moon that illuminated all life.

"You always look so beautiful when the moon is out" he commented.

Rei blushed and fond herself lost.

"Shinji...may I embrace you?" she asked in a yearning manner.

"Theres no need for me to answer" his words were soft and calm.

Soon Rei felt her face warming up even more.

Her face nuzzling his neck and her arms around his back.

Rei felt safe and secure.

Shinji began to stroke her head.

Before he knew it they were both laying on the ground and Rei resting her head on his chest.

But as the night grew longer they continued their journey.

They arrived at the old run down apartment.

"Thank you Shinji I had a nice time" she said tiredly.

"Thank you for coming with me, I'll see you tomorrow at School" Shinji replied and he was gone.

Rei went into her apartment, got ready for bed and almost fell asleep immediately.

Shinji too returned home although he didn't have it so comfortable.

Misato was drunk and began to torment him.

"Getting back a little late aren't you?" she asked provocatively.

"After the movie we went and looked at the moon" he said truthfully.

"Oh sure you did" Misato said and then giggled.

Shinji just turned and headed off to bed, anticipating the next day

**AN:** Wasn't too good on the whole love triangle thing, next chapter will have them at school and maybe even shopping for Rei...which oddly seems to be a reoccurring role in my stories, well that and the whole Rei remembering everything thing. Hope ya liked this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Seven: **School

Shinji sat in class, he was worried that Asuka was still upset.

It wasn't that he wasn't or wouldn't be interested in Asuka, it's just that him and Rei had gotten so much closer and he liked the fact that she didn't seem so lonely anymore.

"Hey Shinji" called Kensuke as he and Touji walked up to him.

"Oh, hello guys" he greeted.

"So, Shinji what's with you and Rei, I seen you flashing her that smile" Touji asked without shame.

"We're just friends" he tried to defend himself.

"You know, you and Rei were stuck on that island for a pretty good time, something must of happened between you two" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Spending time with her on that island, I was able to really get to know Rei, we spent a lot of good and fun times together talking" Shinji said.

"You talked...that's all you did on the island was talk" Touji said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's the only _relevant _thing we did when we weren't trying not to die on the island" he said with a smile.

"Man you guys-" Touji was cut off with the sound of the bell.

"Time for lunch" Shinji said as he joined Rei and they went on top of the roof to enjoy their lunch.

"So, what are you having for lunch today Rei?" Shinji asked as they sat down.

"I am having ramen noodles with vegetable soup, you?" Rei said as she got her lunch out.

"Steamed rice, and some cold boneless chicken" he said and he too got out his lunch.

"This breeze feels very nice" Rei commented.

"Yeah, beautiful weather" and he turned to look at Rei and began to laugh a little as Rei had some food on the side of her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Rei asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You got some food on you face, here let me get it" and he wiped a small piece of carrot of her cheek. "You know you look cute with a little food on the side of your mouth" his words only made Rei blush.

"Thank you" she tried to say.

"You look even cuter when you blush" Shinji smiled as he saw Rei's face grow even redder.

"I wonder how the Commander will act towards us" Rei wondered.

"It won't matter, your not his tool anymore..." Shinji said.

Rei smiled.

"Back when I first seen you...you looked so lonely and sad...but very intriguing" he sat closer to Rei and mused while she blushed badly.

But as they were getting comfortable the School bell rang, notifying it was end of the lunch period.

"Looks like we gotta go" Shinji said offering a hand to Rei who was sitting down.

**AN: **sorry for the insanely short chapter but I've been focused on this other story so far, I re-watched more than half the NGE series again and realized how sad and cold Rei seemed and so I wanted to write a story about Shinji trying to make her not so sad...and stuff yeah so anyway still writing this story but also writing another so be on the look out and this new one may only be a oneshot still not sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Eight: **The innocence of first love

Shinji was walking down the many halls of Nerv in a happy mood.

No school for another two weeks.

He found it odd seeing as he and Rei had just come back but it was a break nonetheless.

The third child continued walking aimlessly through the building when he noticed the Nerv swimming pool sign, indicating that the following room was the swimming area. He walking in even though he didn't know how to swim.

A pale skinned body quickly jetted from one end of the pool to the other.

His eyes widened as he watched her emerge from the waters.

Shinji's eyes widened even more when he saw Rei, more importantly what she was wearing.

Rei looked at him with a small blush.

Shinji examined her body, she was wearing a blue two piece bikini. His face reddened as he watched a drop of water slid into her cleavage.

"Hi Rei..." he greeted as seeing her left him somewhat speechless.

"Hi Shinji" she said with a happy tone and a nice smile.

"When did you get that?" he asked as he pointed to her bikini.

"Misato suggested that I buy a bikini" Rei explained.

Shinji mentally thanked Misato and continued staring.

The bikini top cupping her breasts ever so and her lovely hips...her cute stomach.

Shinji had to snap himself out of it.

"What are you doing her?" Rei asked.

"I was just bored so I decided to take a walk" Shinji told her.

"I see" she commented.

"W-would you like to walk with me?" he invited her.

"Yes but let me get changed first" and with that Rei was off into the girls' changing room.

She came out momentarily wearing her school uniform.

"Shall we go?" he asked her.

She replied with a nod and a smile.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked out of curiosity.

"Uh-I don't really know, I was just kind of walking around" Shinji shamefully admitted.

Rei didn't say anything.

They eventually found the elevators and then were able to distinguish where they were at.

"Looks like we're back here already" Shinji commented.

Rei didn't say anything again.

"Well I don't have anything else better to do so, Rei do you want to take a walk outside?" he felt pathetic for having nothing else to do.

"Yes, it will be nice" Rei smiled.

"Great" and with that they were out of Nerv.

There was an awkward silence as they walked, they both walked at a steady rate and right beside each other.

They began walking and soon found themselves looking back and fourth to each other.

"It's a nice day" Rei spoke.

"Uh-yeah, the weather seems to be getting a little more colder now" Shinji observed.

After a while they found themselves walking through a beautiful golden field of sunflowers.

"I wonder what life would be like if third impact had occurred" Shinji said trying to start up a good conversation.

"There would be no life" Rei responded.

"But what if we survived?" he asked her a hypothetical question, wanting to see what she would say.

"Life would be uncertain and difficult" was her answer.

"Do you think we would be able to survive?" he asked her another hypothetical question, technically making it his third.

"Perhaps" she told him.

"I wouldn't let you die, I would make sure you survived" Shinji told her with a smile.

Rei felt herself blush and her heart began racing and she felt her stomach curl up and overflow with fuzziness.

So she didn't respond or look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing her look.

"No, I-what you just said made me blush and experience many different feelings suddenly" she admitted.

"Oh really, it's the truth you know, I'd keep you safe and it's not because I feel like I owe you one from saving me" the third child said.

"You...embarrass me" Rei said not wanting to look at him.

"But you look so cute!" her face reddened more.

But as they continued walking Rei tripped and fell into Shinji, he caught her quickly. Rei looked at him with a somewhat scared and embarrassed look.

She broke away from his embrace and looked away from him again.

"I'm sorry" Rei could feel what seemed like tears about to form in her eyes.

"It's alright" Shinji told her and with that he pulled her back into an embrace. The first child felt her warm tears reacting with her cool face.

He began stroking her head. Rei looked up at him and he smiled at her and wiped away some of her tears and then placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You look so adorable when you cry" his comment left Rei feeling loved but also kinda of insulted.

As they continued Rei couldn't keep herself from smiling as her feelings weren't dissipating.

They soon came around to find the Tokyo-3 park.

"Would you like to go through the park?" he felt stupid for asking.

Rei just nodded.

As they entered the park they noticed the fall leaves decorating the ground and the welcoming fresh scent of the air as it ran through the park, stirring up some of the leaves.

They kept walking down one of the paths of the park and soon found a bench and decided to sit down .

"It's been a while, time sure does fly when I'm with you Rei" once again he watched as Rei blushed.

"Thank you..." Shinji casually scooted closer to her.

"So Rei are you going to enjoy our time off from school?" once again he tried to start up a conversation.

"Yes because that means that I may spend more time with you" her words made him blush.

They sat there looking at each other embarrassed.

"...Rei..." he called her name.

"...Shinji..." she did the same.

They began to slowly lean in until Shinji was so close he could feel the warmth coming of of Rei's petite body and soon they were locked in a gentle kiss.

After breaking the kiss they still sat close to one another only this time no one was saying anything and it was kinda uncomfortable that is until Shinji noticed Rei seemed to be shivering. He looked around and it had gotten darker and much colder.

"Are you cold?" he asked out of concern.

"Yes..." was all she could manage.

He pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"You feel pretty warm to me" she began to nuzzle him.

"Thank you" she cooed.

"Rei would you like to come over tomorrow and h-have dinner with us?" he chocked on his words a little.

"Yes I would enjoy that" she held on to him a little harder.

"Good, I'm glad" he responded.

Shinji observed the surroundings once more and it seemed that it wasn't going to get any warmer and it was getting darker by the minute.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Yes" she responded.

They got up and began there walk home. It was easily proven that Shinji no longer had to ask to walk her home, it was now a normal thing for the two of them.

As they arrived at Rei's apartment Shinji told her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. Rei said her goodbyes and entered her home.

"_Is this what love feels like?"_ Rei thought as her feelings weren't leaving and she had a growing desire to be held by him again.

Shinji walked into the apartment, expecting to be yelled at by Misato or Asuka but instead he was greeted with.

"So how was your day with wondergirl?" came Asuka's voice.

"How did you know!!?" he was offended that he could be read so easily.

"It's obvious that you guy's love each other, I mean just look at wondergirl she's changed a lot!" the German girl tried to show Shinji how his and Rei's relationship was viewed by everybody else.

Shinji was left speechless, he just continued his usual routine. Make dinner, eat, shower, sleep.

"_Baka really does love wondergirl"_ Asuka thought to herself as she watched as he didn't answer her.

After dinner and his shower Shinji lay on his bed thinking.

"_Do I love her?" _he questioned but he already knew the answer but he was still scared to accept it.

**AN: **There's chapter eight, I figured I'd probably end this story at chapter ten or so. Hope ya like it and please tell me what you thought about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Nine: **Fragile Speaking

Shinji panicked as he realized he hadn't set up a proper time to invite Rei over for dinner, let alone plan when he would start it or what he would cook. But not so much worrying on what he would cook.

Shinji got up that morning and wondered where Rei would be at. He knew she wouldn't be at Nerv since they were just there the day before so the only logical explanation would be that she is at her home.

Shinji lazily slumped his way into the bathroom as he was still tired and brushed his teeth then he submerged himself in the soothing hot liquids of a good bath.

He wondered what to cook and when to cook it. Rei didn't eat meat...and plain vegetables would be ungrateful...that's when it hit him.

Soup. The third child would make a soup comprising of vegetables, seasonings and other things. Just thinking about it made him hungry. As he had never really tried cooking a nice vegetable soon that would appeal to everyone.

A smile came upon his face and he soon got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself and exiting the bathroom and finally getting dressed.

After getting dressed he made haste to make breakfast as he knew Asuka would be upset that she hadn't eaten yet.

"Hurry up I'm hungry!" she snarled.

"I'm hurrying!" he protested.

"Ahhhh, good morning" Misato yawned.

"Good morning" the two greeted.

"I invited Rei over this evening to have dinner with us I hope that's okay" he called.

"Not a problem" Misato responded and Shinji smiled.

Asuka felt disgusted that she couldn't come up with anything to say as they just spoke so casually about it.

"M-Misato do you want anything for breakfast?" Shinji asked.

"Bacon and eggs!!!" she cried.

Shinji could of figured that out.

He got out the bacon and eggs and began to cook them.

"I want mine scrambled baka" Asuka commented.

"Okay" Shinji didn't take offense.

That's when Asuka knew it...he was happy...he was happy because Rei was coming over...so she decided to point out the obvious.

"Looks like little Shinji is happy that Wondergirl will be dining with us" all he did was blush a little.

"...Yeah..." Misato said in a drunken/accusing tone.

He was nervous about how it would taste, so he decided to make the meal right then and have it cook in a slow cooker for a few hours.

But he was missing something...the food.

"I'm gonna go down and buy the food" he called out.

"Hurry back" Misato slurred.

And off he went. Shinji walked into the local grocery store and spent some time looking for the freshest vegetables, he picked out some carrots, cabbage, onions, potatoes, and tomatoes. After purchasing the food he returned home where he began boiling some water and making the broth which came from the tomatoes. After the water came to a boil and the broth was made he cleaned and cut the vegetables and placed them in the water where they cooked for a little while before he poured the soup like creation into a slow cooker and added various seasonings.

Shinji set the slow cooker on low and then decided that he needed to tell Rei when to come over but awkwardly enough he had to go to her apartment to tell her.

Once again he set out, exchanging words and insults with Asuka and Misato before though.

As he approached apartment 402 he pressed the comm button and spoke but as he thought he got no reply.

So he did what he always did in these situations, he walked right in.

"Uh-hello, Rei are you home?" he called out.

A partially wet Rei exited her bathroom, surprisingly she was dressed and the heat from the bathroom came rolling out with her.

"Shinji" she stated.

"Hi..Rei, I came over to tell you that uh-we will be having dinner in a few hours" he felt awkward.

"Okay" she said.

"Here let me help you dry off" Shinji stated and he took the towel that was draped across her shoulders and began drying her hair with it.

"Thank you..." the words managed to escape.

"You haven't changed at all" Shinji stated.

Rei was confused.

"Your still the same Rei..." his words strangely made her happy.

Rei couldn't think of anything to say.

Before the first child knew it she was in a loving embrace with Shinji.

His hand on he back of her head.

"I care about you" the third child told her.

"I care about you as well" Rei replied.

They broke away from the hug.

"I'm sorry Rei I don't-" he was cut off by Rei pressing her lips against his.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered to him.

"No, thank you Rei" he told her.

Soon the pair were both laying beside one another on Rei's bed.

The feeling was one that seemed to transcend everything else, it was happiness mixed with love, understanding, friendship and trust. At that moment nothing seemed to matter. It was a form of perfection.

Rei crawled towards Shinji and put her head on his chest. His hand lightly caressed her cheek, slightly tickling her. No words were needed.

Time seemed to stand still.

Shinji sat up and Rei happily rested her head on his lap, he looked down at her and she was smiling. He ran his hand through her hair before she snatched his hand with her other two. Not wanting to let go.

"Are you getting hungry?" Shinji asked her as he realized how much time had passed.

"Yes" was the only thing she said.

"Let's go have dinner now" he stated.

"Okay" was her reply.

They got up and walked to Misato's apartment.

"I'm home" He called out.

"About time...oh you brought wondergirl!" Asuka snickered but yet she still felt a little jealous of her.

"Hello, Asuka" Rei greeted.

"Hi" was her short answer.

"Oh, Hi Rei!" Misato happily replied and was surprisingly sober already.

"Shall we eat?" Shinji smiled and got the food and four bowels.

He divided up the now delicious smelling meal by pouring it into four bowels.

"Here you go Rei" and he placed the bowel in front of her.

"Thank you" she thanked him properly.

After serving Misato and Asuka he sat down and they began to eat.

"So what do you think Rei, is it good?" he asked.

Rei smiled after swallowing.

"Yes, it is more than pleasing" she said truthfully.

"Good" and they finished eating.

A few hours later Shinji walked Rei back home but when he got back. The whole feeling of the apartment had changed.

Asuka seemed more tense and Misato was no where to be found.

The German girl didn't even acknowledge his presence after he returned. She didn't even try to insult him.

Shinji dreaded the worst.

**AN: **Sorry for the rushed dinner scene, next chapter will probably be more focused on Shinji and Asuka and Asuka's feelings. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read/enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Ten: **Weep

Shinji didn't move. He was caught in the mood of the atmosphere. His gaze was simply fixed on Asuka, she had her back to him and wasn't moving either. Something was horribly wrong and he knew it and she was at the center of it.

He then threw himself into the fire.

"A-Asuka...are you alright?" he asked.

But he didn't receive an answer.

He walked closer to her and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her again.

Shinji looked at her face and it was apparent that she was crying, with the tears coming from her eyes and all.

"Please don't cry!" he exclaimed.

"...It hurts..." Asuka spoke.

"What hurts!!!!?" he was quick and careless to ask.

"...Shinji!!!!!" and she threw her arms around him and wept.

"Please don't cry Asuka" he tried to calm her down.

"I can't stop" she pleaded.

Shinji began rubbing her head.

"You love Rei...but I love you" she admitted.

Shinji knew she was going to say.

"I love you Asuka...but it's just not the same" he told her.

"I know" and she wiped her eyes.

"You'll always have a place in my heart" that made her feel a lot better.

Asuka smiled and embraced him. Burying her face into his chest.

"My baka" she mused.

Shinji placed his arms around her.

"Will you hold me like this for a little while?" she was hoping for a yes.

"Yeah" he told her.

"Rei's so lucky..."she said after a while.

"Thanks" came his words.

"Shinji...do you think we could have been together...you know if things would of happened differently?" Asuka was praying for some hope, even if it was hypothetical.

"Yeah" he answered.

Asuka was even happier.

"I'm going to go to bed now" she proclaimed.

"Goodnight" Shinji called.

"Goodnight, and thanks" Asuka replied. Shinji nodded.

After she went to bed he too.

Next Day

Shinji got out of bed, got a shower, brushed his teeth, and then went to work on making breakfast, his usual routine.

To his surprise Asuka seemed all better, but then again it wasn't like her to be sad over a long period of time.

"Good morning Asuka" he greeted.

"Good morning baka" she replied.

Shinji smiled, feeling that his suspicions were correct. And now in his relieved state of mind he finished cooking breakfast.

He took his seat at the table and began eating his toast.

"So, when are you going to confess to wondergirl?" Asuka asked without a care in the world.

"I haven't really thought about it" he told her truthfully.

"You really are a baka!" she scorned.

"How?" he asked.

"I think even Rei would like to hear you tell her you love her" she gave him an evil glare.

"...Yeah" was all he could say now feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, you'll do it when the time is right" Asuka reassured him.

"You guy's got more tests today at Nerv" Misato said before taking a sip of Yebisu.

After they finished eating and Shinji cleaned the dishes they were off to Nerv.

Nerv

When they arrived to no surprise Rei was already changed and already to go.

They successfully completed their tests, scores were still normal, Asuka's was still dominate.

Ritsuko stood next to Commander Ikari, overlooking everything. That's when the blond haired doctor noticed Shinji and Rei.

Rei was up against a wall and Shinji was in front of her, and was awfully close to her as well. And they seemed to be having a conversation.

"Looks like Shinji is trying to put the moves on Rei" Ritsuko observed.

Commander Ikari looked and as soon as his eyes caught gaze of them Shinji pulled Rei into a hug.

"Looks like they're pretty close" Ritsuko added.

"It does not matter" Gendo replied.

"Oh, I think it's pretty cute" she commented.

But the Commander didn't say anything.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream?" Shinji offered Rei.

"That would be nice, thank you" she replied.

"No problem" he told her.

After changing they were off.

"So Shinji does really like Rei" Ritsuko said to Misato.

"Yep, they seem pretty happy when they're around each other" Misato said.

"Asuka isn't upset?" Ritsuko asked.

"She was, poor girl, but I think Shinji talked to her" Misato replied.

"Oh" Ritsuko exclaimed.

Shinji and Rei sat together on a bench.

Rei quickly began eating.

"If you eat too fast you'll get a brain freeze" he told her.

"Ahhhh" she exclaimed as a brain freeze over took her.

"I told you" and he took a napkin and wiped her mouth off.

She blushed.

"Asuka was upset last night" Shinji said, feeling guilty that he hadn't told her about Asuka.

"Why is that?" Rei asked.

"I think she's jealous of you" Shinji said with a smile.

"Why is that, she still has higher test scores than me, I shouldn't be a threat to her" Rei said.

Shinji laughed a little.

"She's jealous that we're spending so much time together" Shinji explained.

"Why is that, I thought she disliked me and you" Rei was confused.

"I thought so too...she said she loved me...but I talked to her and everything is okay now" Shinji replied.

Rei felt a little hurt.

"Do you love her?" Rei asked.

"As a friend but I don't think me and her could ever be as close as me and you Rei" his words made her feel happy.

"Your ice cream is melting" Rei noticed.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he quickly licked it up.

Rei smiled.

"We'll be back in school soon" Shinji commented.

"Two more days" Rei responded.

"I hope the next two days never end" Shinji carelessly said.

They finished their ice cream and continued to walk around Tokyo-3.

**AN: **So there's chapter 10, looks like this is going to be longer than I thought, Also I'm in need of ideas for the 11th chapter so any ideas will be happily appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Isle of Behemoth**

**Chapter Eleven: **Holding Hands

**Author's Notes: **Some sexual content but no lemon.

**By: **Pockey-chan

Shinji and Rei sat close together on a bench. Their exact location was unknown to them but the familiar things that surrounded them made it not completely unknown.

"Rei?" Shinji spoke.

"Yes?..." she instantly replied.

"I was wondering...if you would be m-my g-girlfriend" he had to get it out but after saying that he found himself drowning in a sea of nervousness.

"...yes" she timidly replied.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

Rei blushed and slid her hand on top of his.

"It's kind of funny, we were already kind of in a relationship of a couple" he tried to explain to her.

"Really?" she asked confusingly.

"Yeah, but it was more special since we never asked one another if we wanted a relationship like that" he told her.

"How is that?" Rei didn't fully understand.

"Well when two people enter a close relationship they are usually worried about pleasing each other and sometimes they kiss out of fear of hurting each other but we didn't have to worry about that" Shinji's words made her understand and it made her incredibly happy.

Rei rested her head on his shoulder.

Shinji began stroking her head.

She smiled and looked back up at him.

They're faces were very close to each other.

Rei's eyes winced and she began to lean in.

Shinji felt Rei's lips press into his, he put his arms around her back.

After the kiss, Rei took his hand into hers.

Too embarrassed to see his reaction, she looked away but Shinji forced her to look and gave her a quick kiss.

"Shinji...would you like to come to my home?" Rei invited.

"Uh-sure" he spoke and they were off.

_Rei's apartment_

"Please feel free to lay down on my bed" Rei said.

"Uh-thanks" Shinji said and he did just hat.

"Are you comfortable?" Rei asked him.

"Yeah, it's really comfy" Shinji mused.

His head rested on the same pillow that Rei reseted hers when she slept.

He breathed in and his lungs were filled with her scent, an intoxicating smell.

"Hmmm the bed smells just like you" Shinji mused once more.

"You embarrass me" was all Rei could muster. She sat down on the bed and it caught his attention. So Shinji sat up as well.

Rei slowly leaned into him and clung to him lovingly.

"Uh-Rei?" he asked her.

"Back on the island, you liked it when my breast rubbed against you" Rei simply stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he was now acting frantic.

"I want to embrace you intimately...not become one with just intimate embracing and hugging" Rei told him her desires with a blush.

He kissed her on the cheek.

She eagerly clung to him again. He placed his hands on her back.

And they just laid their, Rei on top.

"This is nice" Shinji whispered into her ear which sent chills down her back.

He began to rub her back slowly.

"Lay on your back" he whispered.

Rei got up and lay down and her heart began to race as Shinji then took dominance over her and got on top.

He began to kiss her neck.

Rei's lips quivered and her face was ablaze.

Shinji looked at her and smiled, then he placed a kiss on her lips.

But then he went right back down to her neck, suckling ever so lightly. Causing Rei to gently moan.

"Does this feel good?" Shinji asked his girlfriend.

"Y-yes" Rei let out.

Shinji continued, finding the look on her face as she was succumbing to pleasure pleasing.

He began to nibble. Rei moaned more.

But after a while he stopped. Rei lay, sweaty and panting.

She got up and hugged him immediately.

"I've never felt like that before" she admitted.

Shinji began rubbing the side of her face.

"I'm afraid, I need to go" he said before he kissed her.

"Please, come back tomorrow" she wanted more.

"Of course" he replied and with that he was out the door.

Rei sat back down and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"_That was pleasurable..."_ she thought as she was confused by the feelings of human sexuality.

Shinji quickly walked home as he realized how late it was and what could of happened if he stayed.

He wanted to make love to Rei, in fact their was a number of things he wanted to do to her but he knew he couldn't let himself continue his exploration of her neck. If he had he knew he would journey to places elsewhere and quite frankly he didn't think he was ready to have sex...but nonetheless he did want to.

He focused on walking, his legs felt like jelly and his heart racing, how he played it so cool, talking to Rei was far beyond him.

Even worse, he wondered what Asuka would feel if she found out about him and her, especially now that she was his girlfriend even though before he pretty much was and this was just verification but even so it would still hurt Asuka and what would Misato think, well she would either suggest he use protection or suggest he not have sex with her, she would be the one not to worry about.

But then there was...

the Commander.

Would he allow Shinji to go about his ways, he hadn't stopped them yet but since what just happened even he might reject.

Shinji soon found himself running to get home.

**Author's Notes: **Well there's chapter eleven. I'd like to introduce a conflict into the story but am at a loss of ideas. Also I plan on putting a lemon in here somewhere so one of the chapters will be M rated in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Isle of Behemoth**

**Chapter Twelve: **Importance

**By: **Pockey-chan

**AN: **Upon thinking it over I have decided not to put a lemon in here, sorry if I disappointed anyone.

Shinji awoke to the sight of Asuka smiling. He freaked out.

"Ahhh, A-Asuka!" he exclaimed.

"You looked cute, all snuggled up!" she replied.

Shinji just kept looking at her.

"Oh and I made breakfast" she said.

"Uh-thanks" Shinji managed. And Asuka left the room.

Shinji got up and got his morning shower, and got dressed.

He took his seat at the table.

"Well?" Asuka said as Shinji swallowed what appeared to be eggs.

"It's good!" he exclaimed, even though they were slightly bland.

"It's kind of funny...Pen-pen wouldn't even touch it" Asuka explained.

Shinji couldn't blame him.

"Awww, that reminds me, I promised Rei that I would come and visit today" Shinji said, Asuka felt jealous.

"Don't forget...Gotta go to Nerv today for t-tests" said the drunk beauty.

"Right" he called out.

He slowly walked down the lonely streets of Tokyo-3. It seemed like yesterday that he was stuck on the remote island with Rei but already the seasons had changed and it was now Fall.

The golden leaves fell, the ghost like wind came through without a sound and came as quick as it went. The temperature had changed as well, now the air had a cold but not moist feel. Although it would most definitely get colder as the dusk drew by.

Shinji continued, letting his thoughts come and go just like the wind. He took a breath of air, relaxing him. It had been sometime since he could actually say he was relaxed. The feeling was strange but nonetheless good and very much welcomed.

He grew closer to the apartment complex. And something in the back of his mind wanted him to run so he could get there faster but he just kept walking at a good pace. It was enjoyable and peaceful. And he knew was he was with Rei it would be much better.

Shinji approached apartment 402 and rang the bell, but like always there was no reply.

So he entered anyway, opening the large heavy door.

He was surprised to see how neat and clean everything looked now but even with no bloody bandages on the floor or underwear it still seemed, dank, dark and unpleasant. And even Rei's underwear wasn't much, simple and white and covering all her parts properly, too properly his Shinji's opinion. He wondered when she would go shopping and then thought that it would be nice to go out shopping with her. He made a mental note to do it.

"Uh, Rei are you home, I'm sorry for intruding" he called out.

But all he got was silence.

He walked around a little more and then he heard her bathroom door open. Sure enough out came a naked Rei Ayanami, with only a towel draped across her shoulders and not a bit embarrassed.

"Shinji" she simply stated with a smile.

"Uh-hi Rei" he said as he quickly turned his head.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your n-naked" he replied.

"You have seen me naked before" he countered.

"But it's not proper for me to see you naked being n-nude is something-" he was at a lost for words as he took a peek at her.

She was busy putting on a pair of panties and he kept watching as she tried to put on her bra.

He heard her let out a grunt.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"My bras are too small" she stated the truth which made him almost die from a nosebleed.

"We could go shopping if you like" he told her.

"That would be nice, thank you" she said as she managed to get her bra on. And then she finished getting dressed.

"I could use my money to help, we got paid nicely for piloting" he explained.

"I have sufficient funds, that will be unnecessary" she butted in.

"But I want to buy you clothes" he replied.

"...Okay" she said with a small blush and a smile.

"Cute!" he said as he pointed at her smiling which made her blush more.

He took the moment to catch her off her guard and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, she in turn clung to him, her head on his shoulder and arms on his back.

Shinji kissed her on the cheek again and slowly made his way to her ear and bit her earlobe and whispered her name, which sent chills through her body.

"Rei..." he spoke.

She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Shall we go?" he asked her as he took her hand into his.

"Yes" she spoke.

And they exited the small apartment.

"Where shall we go?" Rei asked him.

"I was thinking about the mall...there's a lot of stores there and it will be faster and easier to get clothes there" he explained.

"Then that seems like the best place" she replied.

They began walking, hand in hand.

They soon arrived at the Tokyo-3 mall.

As they entered Rei noticed how the layout of the building was unique. The entryway was oval like which provided a superb view of the many stores and shops in which the building housed.

"So what do you want to shop for first Rei?" he asked her.

"I need panties and bras" she announced without shame. And for some reason as soon as Rei said that Shinji suddenly thought about holding her down on her bed with the lights out and touching her breasts.

"Uh-then we should probably go there" Shinji said as he pointed to what was ironically the only and most provocative feminine underwear store in the mall.

They entered the store, Shinji already blushing.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a saleswoman..

"Yes, I am looking for some undergarments" Rei spoke in a calm manner.

"Well you came to the right place, do you know what size you need?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid I do not" the first child said.

"No problem I'll just have to measure you, I'm afraid your boyfriend will have to wait though" the saleswoman laughed and smiled.

"Uh, don't worry about me" Shinji said trying to play it cool.

After about 2 minutes they returned.

"Wow, you have a pretty big bust for a girl your age" the saleswoman complemented which made Shinji's face turn even more red.

"Thank you" Rei politely said.

"You'll probably do well wearing something like this" and the saleswoman held up a bra which just happened to have very thin straps and didn't seem like it would cover much. After she picked out a few bras she went on to panties.

"These look similar to the bras" Rei stated as she held up a pair of skimpy black panties.

"Y-yeah, it is really nice" Shinji replied.

"This clothing is made so it's sexually appealing" Rei noticed.

"Ah, yeah" Shinji managed.

"Good" Rei said with a deviant smile. And she continued shopping.

Finally Shinji was able to survive shopping with Rei for underwear, now came the easier part, casual clothing.

Rei stood in front of a mirror, Shinji draped a shirt across her body, allowing her to see how she would look.

Luckily this didn't take too long as they still had to report into Nerv.

Shinji and Rei entered the apartment, Shinji holding numerous bags containing everything from skirts to midriff tops. They sat the bags down and now were faced with putting them away.

"So where do you want all this?" Shinji asked embarrassingly.

"I'll empty out my dressers" Rei stated and got right to work.

Shinji took a pair of her new panties with his hands shaking and began to help fill the now empty dressers. Luckily the clothes were able to fill the dressers.

"Thank you Shinji" Rei spoke.

"No problem" Shinji replied.

"We need to report in to Nerv" she stated.

"Awww do we have to, why can't we just stay here..." Shinji whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I-I don't think it would be good I-" Rei tried to convince him.

"I know, we have to go" Shinji told her and then took her by the hand as he opened the door.

**AN**: Well theres chapter twelve, chapter thirteen will have more waff and some limey moments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Isle of Behemoth**

**By: **Pockey-chan

**Chapter Thirteen: **Equilibrium

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji and Rei made their way to Nerv. Not a care in the world passed through either of them. Life finally seemed perfect. One thing though that Shinji thought was kinda funny was how the Commander didn't care about his and Rei's relationship. He must've heard about it by now. When the two first kissed inside of the building nearly every person inside Nerv stopped and stared.

But Shinji didn't let it bother him. Life was too good to spend worrying over such trivial matters. He instead mused on how happy Rei looked. She just kept her hand with his as the couple walked. Her face still emitting a slight blush and her heart still felt like it was flopping about inside her chest, overwhelm with the feelings she had even when all they did was hold hands. She found it odd but also nice how such a tiny thing made her feel so happy.

The first child pondered what they would do after they were through with tests. She was feeling relaxed and peaceful. Perhaps Shinji would try and romance her, leading to passionate kissing. Or perhaps he would be playful which also lead to passionate kissing. She was eager to get down with the tests, she felt cuddly.

They entered Nerv Headquarters. Almost instantly they heard a voice of a certain blond haired Doctor fill the air.

"You two are later than usual."

Misato walked over and looked at Shinji.

"I won't tell" she said with a wink and a grin.

"It was nothing like that!" Shinji tried to defend them but he knew it was a battle that could not be won.

The two went their separate ways, going to their gender specific locker room and changing into their plug suits.

The harmonics test went as usual, no real changes. Then came the training tests.

Shinji, Rei and Asuka were suddenly immersed in what appeared to be the streets of Tokyo-3. Almost immediately they spotted the sixteenth Angel. Flashbacks of what previously happened when they encountered the Angel filled their minds.

They attacked it obviously but were careful to dodge it's attacks. They used the Prog-knife to easily take it down some while Asuka was able to fire a volley from her pallet gun. And in the end they surprisingly one and the Angel didn't even get the chance to fuse with anyone. The victory surprised everyone to say the least.

They returned were they were nicely praised for their effective efforts.

"Ha, that Angel didn't even get to try to fuse with any of us!" Asuka proclaimed.

Shinji walked up to Rei and started a little more serious conversation.

"Maybe if we were stronger back then maybe...I could of saved you from it the first time" Shinji said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"My death wasn't problematic, though I did wonder why I felt such odd feelings after I was given a new body" Rei explained.

"Feelings can get the better of us" he added. Rei put her head on his chest. "Come on, lets go home."

They changed and began to walk home.

"Hey where are you guy's going???" Misato called out.

"Don't worry I'll be home tonight" Shinji called back which only lead Misato to think more false perverted thoughts.

XXX

Shinji placed a kiss on top of Rei's head. She cooed softly. She turned and smiled before hugging him tight.

Moments later Shinji found himself laying on Rei's bed. Rei herself was busy resting her head on his chest, nuzzling affectionately. Shinji began to rub her head.

"I promise no matter what happens Rei, I will always protect you" Shinji told her. Rei blushed heavily and replied.

"You make me feel safe" Rei smiled.

Shinji sat up, stealing her lips with a kiss.

"I love you" the third child admitted.

"...Shinji...I love you too" Rei felt perfect.

"I promise, we'll always be together no matter what" he assured her.

"What about when we die?" Rei asked him.

"Even death keep us separated" he reassured her. Rei felt complete.

Shinji took her hand into his. Rei kissed him passionately.

Shinji placed his hands on her hips. Running one hand up the side of her body.

"You have such nice curves" Shinji whispered to her.

Rei kissed him again.

"Do you want me to...undress?" Rei asked him.

"Not just yet..." he replied.

Soon Rei found herself being pinned down on her bed.

"I think it would be best if we tried to wait as long as we can before we...did anything more intimate" he answered.

"But you don't want to wait, correct?" Rei asked again.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do something that I might end up regretting" he replied.

"I understand" Rei softly spoke. "But what if you accidentally saw me nude?" she questioned.

"I don't think I could regret that" he answered truthfully.

Rei put her arms around his back.

"How long do you want to wait?" Rei asked.

"I like to try for a year but I'm not sure how long I can resist" Shinji said frantically.

"I will try to wait until as well, I must admit, becoming one too soon there is a chance I could become pregnant, though weather or not I am fertile is still a mystery..." the first child said.

"Then we won't become one...that's it, we won't become one until we're both ready but other things could be acceptable if your okay with it" Shinji told her.

"Yes, I see no reason to panic as long as we do not become one" Rei leaned her head in towards Shinji. He embraced her, kissing her on the head once more.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight, my treat" Shinji asked her.

"Okay" Rei said with a smile.

"I'll be back here around eight?" he asked.

"That is good" she replied.

"Great, then I'll come back here around eight" he stated.

"I love you" Rei told him.

"I love you too" Shinji replied and they kissed before he left.

Shinji hurried home, knowing that every second that he was away was more false perverted thoughts that Misato was conjuring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** That's the thirteenth chapter, I have no clue how to end this. Also be sure to look out for my Shinji x Asuka story, Darkangel, which his still being written but I hope to post it soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Isle of Behemoth**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Winter

**By: **Cryoxe

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- - -

Shinji entered his home, Misato gave him another dirty glare. Asuka wanted to jump him and keep him all to herself. Shinji wanted people to know that he and Rei hadn't had sex yet. Rei wanted time to speed up so she could have dinner with Shinji. Misato wanted another can of Yebisu but didn't want to get up. Pen-pen wanted to take a nap.

Shinji took a shower and cleaned himself up, wanting to look good. He even made sure to brush his teeth and fix his hair. Though he wasn't really nervous about having dinner with her. Shinji was more at ease and relaxed. The weather seemed to be changing, winter was right on top of them. Shinji made sure to dress for this as well.

Winter never really bothered Shinji, it was good relaxing weather, a chance to get warm, feel at ease and watch as the snow fall.

He exited the apartment and began walking down the snow covered streets. Not a thought popped into his head. It was indescribable peace. Shinji didn't even focus on where he was walking to, he just walked there.

Upon arriving at Rei's apartment complex he made his way until he got to the front of a door marked with the numbers '402'. He smiled as he realized what he promised to Rei. The third child entered the apartment.

"Hello, Rei?" he called out.

He was immediately greeted by a smiling blue haired girl. Rei was wearing a warm tan jacket and jeans. The weather may be cold but it was nowhere near cold enough to bury one's self in a heap of clothes. But then again it never did get that cold.

"Shinji" Rei said softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Rei shook her head yes.

He put out his hand and she took it and the two began walking. They enjoyed each others company, their relationship was close, caring, understanding and loving. Upon reflection of their relationship Shinji found himself smiling as he remembered how they acted around each other when they first met. She was so mysterious and exotic, a reason which contributed greatly to why he found himself drawn to her in the first place. And those eyes...beautiful red eyes that seemed to pierce right through him and deep into his soul. He soon found himself smiling unknowingly. Shinji looked at Rei, she too was smiling.

The couple soon came upon the cafe where Shinji had planned to take Rei. They analyzed the room quickly and soon found a table to sit at.

The atmosphere was good, soft, warm and comfortable.

"This is nice" Rei commented.

"Yeah" Shinji replied.

A waitress soon approached them.

"Hello, I will be your waitress for this evening, may I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have tea" Shinji answered.

"Tea for me as well" Rei said.

"Okay I will be right back with your order, please take a moment to look through our menu" and with that the waitress was gone.

Fifteen minutes later Shinji and Rei were busy enjoying there meal.

The restaurant was quiet. People began to filter out of the room. Through the glass, snowflakes were seen still coming down.

Shinji glared out the windows.

"I think you should come home with me tonight Rei" he said calmly.

She just looked at him, awaiting his reason.

"It's still snowing and your apartment doesn't have any heating fixtures, I'm sure Misato won't care" he told her.

Rei just looked at him and smiled.

When they were done eating Shinji paid the bill and they began walking back to Shinji's apartment.

"I don't want to impose" Rei said after some silence of them walking.

"Your so sweet Rei" and he kissed her on the head. "Don't worry your not imposing, your pretty much apart of the family now" he said with a laugh. Rei gave him a sincere smile.

Shinji and Rei walked into the apartment.

"I'm home and I brought Rei!" he shouted.

"And I was just starting to get worried!" Misato said in what appeared mad but was actually a good tone.

"So Wondergirl, you staying the night?" Asuka asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"You can go ahead and sleep with Shinji" Misato remarked.

"What you can't just let them sleep together, not in the same bed!" Asuka protested.

"Why not, I'm sure everything will be fine, right Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Y-yeah" he coughed up.

Asuka tried not to let it get to her.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Shinji suggested. And with that Shinji took Rei to his room to be alone. Asuka just watched as Misato let this happen.

Rei stretched and yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked her.

"A little" she replied.

She sat next to him on his bed.

Shinji took his index finger and began to poke at Rei's nose, teasing her a little.

Rei replied by catching his finger in her mouth, holding her lips down tightly. And avoiding to use her teeth. He began poking at her cheek with the other finger. She released his finger.

Shinji began to try to tickle Rei.

"S-stop!" she said with a big smile across her face.

"But it's so fun!" he replied.

When it was finally over, Rei buried her face into his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head

"You want to go to bed?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she answered.

They began to undress.

Thats when Shinji realized that Rei likes to sleep nude. A nosebleed followed as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Rei lay under a blanket. Shinji's arms around her. Before they fell asleep they enjoyed a nice long session of kissing.

"Rei...let's run away one day" he said. "Just us" he added.

"I love you" came her shy words.

"I love you too" he replied.

They shared on last kiss until they fell asleep. Both snuggled up close to each other. Rei enjoying the feeling of his embrace and Shinji resting his hand on her soft naked back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Notes: **Well that's the fourteenth chapter. Think I'll end it with the next chapter. Also I changed my pen name! But this is the last time I will. Also make sure to let me know what you thought, constructive criticism welcomed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Isle of Behemoth**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Passion

**By: **Cryoxe

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- - - **

Shinji woke from his slumber. His room was dark and warm. A figure lay next to him. The third child smiled at the sleeping girl.

He was anxious for her to wake up.

Shinji lay back down next to her. Rei's soft breathing was cute and her innocent sleeping was even cuter.

After awhile Rei began to stir.

Shinji's eyes were met with a pair of big red ones.

"Good morning" Shinji said softly.

"Good morning" Rei said with a big smile.

He bent down and kissed her.

Rei moved around more and that's when Shinji realized that Rei sleeps in the nude. She looked at him puzzled when she noticed how shocked he looked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot that you sleep naked" he told her.

"Is that a problem?" she asked again.

"Not really but you've got a really nice body...your very attractive" he admitted.

Rei blushed.

"Rei...would you like to bathe together?" he suggested.

"...Yes" came her soft voice.

Luckily for them no one was up yet.

Shinji went to the bathroom and drew them a bath. He even made sure to add bubbles. Shinji tried not to stare as she entered the bath but it was hard.

Soon they were both in there. Shinji began to wash Rei's back.

"Your hair has gotten longer" he whispered into her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Your so beautiful" he added.

"Shinji...do you want to touch me?" she asked him softly.

"...Yes" he gave in.

Rei let out a soft moan.

"That feels good" she cried.

Soon Shinji found himself washing Rei's hair.

There was a weird tension in the air after Shinji had touched her. Rei was worried that she had made Shinji do something he didn't want to do.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear. Rei turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too" Rei smiled.

They finished up washing and exited the tub. Shinji grabbed two towels and began to dry off Rei. She greatly appreciated it and found it cute.

"Thank you" she said playfully while kissing him on the cheek.

"Your too cute" he replied.

Then they dressed. Now was about the time when Misato and Asuka started waking up.

"I should start breakfast" he told her and he went off to the kitchen.

Shortly after the apartment began to fill up with the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. And the usual beer cracking open by Misato.

"So Wondergirl I bet you and Shinji spent a romantic evening together" Asuka stated.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable" Rei replied.

"So Shinji is a romantic after all" Misato commented.

"Yes, he is very romantic" Rei happily announced.

Shinji felt his face light up red.

Asuka and Misato both snickered.

"Uh, why don't we eat, I think everything is done" Shinji said trying to change the subject.

And he succeeded

Soon everyone was enjoying their breakfast.

"So Rei, is there anything you want to do today?" Shinji asked her.

"I'd like to spend some time outside if that wasn't any trouble"' Rei answered.

"No problem, it'll be fun" he told her. Rei smiled.

"Awwww that's so cute!!!!!!!" Misato exclaimed.

Shinji leaned over and kissed Rei on the cheek. Surprising both Asuka and Misato.

"My Shinji" Rei cooed.

After breakfast Shinji quickly washed the dishes and was out the door with Rei.

Rei looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. A snowflake landed on her nose and it was cute to see her react the sudden cold feeling.

Shinji made a snowball and tossed it at Rei. She was immediately confused but soon caught on and threw one back at him.

"Ahhh that's cold!" Shinji cried.

Rei went to make another one but Shinji swept her off her feet by picking her up, not allowing her to make another one.

Rei couldn't help but smile, she tried to look away as she was also embarrassed but Shinji kept looking at her anyway which made it worse.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then put her down.

Rei attacked him with a playful hug.

"Wanna go get warmed up?" he asked her.

Rei nodded.

The pair sat on Shinji's bed. Shinji held her close. His chin resting on her shoulder. He then kissed her neck.

Shinji got off of her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to give her a massage.

"That feels good" Rei stated.

"Good" he replied.

Shinji tried to go lower but her clothing prevented that. Rei stood up, getting the hint and took off her shirt.

"Lay down" he whispered into her ear. Rei removed her bra and did as he said.

Soon she felt his hands rubbing her back. All Rei could do was softly moan in delight. He made sure to get every inch, right down to the small of her back.

"Such a soft body...no wonder your so cuddly" he said.

Rei smiled happily. She turned over and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Shinji knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long. It was inevitable that they would make love soon. It was getting harder day by day to hold back. Love mixing with physical attraction and urges was a something they both felt.

"Hey, it's still snowing and the weatherman says it's gonna keep continuing for awhile, so Rei will probably have to stay another night" Misato called out from the living room.

This made Shinji very happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NIGHT TIME**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rei entered Shinji's room, it was dark and she couldn't see anything. A pair of arms wrapped around her.

She felt a pair of warm lips caress her flesh.

Rei soon realized it was Shinji.

"Hello my love" he whispered.

Rei her hair stand up, sending chills down her spine.

"Misato and Asuka are asleep, wanna take a bath together?" he continued.

"Yes" Rei said turning to him and hugging him.

Rei relaxed as the hot bubble filled water eased her body into complete comfort.

"This is nice" Rei exclaimed.

"Feels like heaven" he replied.

Shinji began to playfully throw bubbles at Rei. Which resulted in Rei clinging onto his chest and smiling happily.

After getting out Shinji dried off Rei and lay her down on his bed. Shinji crawled on top and they began to cuddle/romp around in a cute way.

This eventually continued until it began to get serious and without hesitation.

They made love. It was tender, sweet and innocent. Everything they did felt right.

The next morning Rei woke to find Shinji still sleeping. The events of the night before still fresh. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

He stirred a little and awoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Rei said.

"It's alright" he replied.

He sat up with her and she happily embraced him.

"Last night was so wonderful...I feel so close to you" she admitted.

"I know, when I'm with you Rei it's like no one else matters but you" he told her.

"I love you" she spoke.

"I love you too" he replied.

They shared a soft kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10 YEARS LATER**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shinji and Rei got married. It was an unknown marriage to everyone else. Right after they took a plane and honey mooned back to were it all began, back to the island that tested their will to survive. Luckily this time they brought supplies. They spent a week on the island before leaving. The memories of what happened buried deeply within their hearts.

They then returned home were they happily announced their marriage to everyone. And no one seemed to be surprised. They were just happy for them and life was perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Notes:**

Well that's the end to the story. Let me know what you thought. Will write more S/R in the future and currently writing a S/A and thinking about re-writing Darkangel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
